Phantom Diaries
by Haruhi02
Summary: Even wallflower-like chefs with monotone voices are human too. / OC x Jae-ha
1. Chapter 1

**Property of Gou**

**(Not a Pirate, Not a Chef)**

**Day 1:**

Captain suggested I start writing a journal to better understand why everyone treats me like a wall.

Do not understand how this will help.

**Day 2:**

Captain has questioned about subtitle. Informed her it was a joke to trick anyone from reading journal.

Looked at me with pity.

(?)

**Day 3:**

Captain read first 2 entries, ordered me to write more, ambitions and dreams she said.

My dream is to be a master pirate chef, also my ambition.

Captain sighed after reading over my shoulder, called Jae-ha and gave him orders to turn me into a proper human being.

Am offended.

**Day 4:**

_This is Jae-ha, since the owner of this dictionary is more apathetic than a brick wall (in every possible situation, be it fighting or bathing), I have taken it upon myself, the great emerald dragon, to turn Chef into a proper lady._

_She is monotonously demanding her diary back, I think I have found her first assignment._

**Day 5:**

Have somehow (surprisingly) retrieved journal while Jae-ha was sleeping. Said (dragon?) man was astonished on how I could enter a man's room without reservations.

Do not comprehend how any woman could get anything done if she isn't supposed enter a man's room.

Have considered hiding journal from prying claws.

Haha.

**Day 6:**

_Jae-ha here, I have realized this mission is easier said then done since Chef's dictionary doesn't include words like decency, embarrassment, and ever other words woman thrive with._

_I concede though, am very excited~_

_Chef is demanding her diary back again. First assignment will now commence :3_

_(Did chef just pun? Did she write a pun about me? Am utterly __**gou**__bsmacked.)_

**Day 6 (later that day):**

Jae-ha is stupid. Men are stupid. Have lost faith in both his and our crews futures. (Previous pun made by Jae-ha wavered resolve momentarily though)

To elaborate, earlier Jae-ha stole (snatched?) my diar- journal. Asked him to give it back. He then smiled and said, "Seduce me then."

Stared at him until he squirmed, kicked him and acquired my journal.

I repeat, I fear for his future.

**Day 7:**

Jae-ha assumes I lack female companionship (Do not understand what makes the Captain then), and so has taken me to town.

To a brothel.

How are woman ready to throw themselves at any given moment going to help?

Jae-ha has officially lost it. Considering looking for a doctor to cure him.

**Day 7(still in brothel):**

Somehow have acquired acquaintance. Surprisingly female. Name is Yuki, blonde, has chest bigger than watermelons.

Claims am cute and asked if Jae-ha was my brother. Explained my circumstances and how we were most certainly not related.

Yuki cried (?) and said she will 'woman' me up (?) so I stand a chance. (?)

Am worried what ever disease Jee-ha has is contiguous.

Yuki has returned with yukata and cosmetics.

Pray to ever deity in existence this will end well.

**Day 7(still in brothel):**

Am stupefied. So is Jae-ha.

Yuki must be a sorceress, person looking back at me from mirror does not resemble me. Look like a doll with slick black hair and sapphire gems.

Begrudgingly, feel pretty.

Jae-ha is flabbergasted for some reason. Comments I look pretty after looking away.

His face is funny.

Says I was a silent beauty until I opened my mouth.

His words are not.

**Day 7(back on ship):**

Captain looked at me and scolded Jae-ha for bringing his females on board.

Not sure if I should be affronted.

First time I've seen Captain so surprised in life.

Weirdly, feel proud. (?)

**Day 8:**

Jae-ha is acting strange (stranger than usual at least).

Has removed my chef's hat more than once, bristled and then jumped away.

Officially looking for a medical help for Jae-ha since he is now attempting to remove my hair band too.

**Day 9:**

Crew has gone for fun in town. Am stuck cooking dinner.

Am wondering if it would have been better if I was born a man but after braiding my hair am grateful for being female.

Jae-ha has returned early. (?)

**Day 9 (later):**

Inquired as to why Jae-ha has come back without crew. Said he was tired. Think that's a lie, do not want to press issue but am curious.

Jae-ha stayed silent for a minute then asked if he could see my hair.

Removed chef's hat and brandished braid (proudly).

He said nothing again and the slowly undid braid. Am appalled but since he is acting very strange, have not tried to stop him.

Lets hair fall and Jae-ha is again speechless.

Have finally broke.

Me: Is something wrong Jae-ha?

Jae-ha: (smiles stupidly) No I just think you look beautiful with your hair down, Chef.

Am strangely touched.

**Day 10:**

I concede, what ever false impressions of green idiot I had last night are now abhorred.

Found Jae-ha asleep on bed, half-dressed and snogging with pillow.

Disgusting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 11:**

Jae-ha taking 'life tutor' (as he has dubbed it) lessons too seriously. Expects me to walk deck with bucket of water on head. No idea how pretending to be moving bucket stand will help supposedly broken communication skills. Only complying because if idiot can do, I should be able to do it easily.

**Day 12:**

Bucket balancing is much easier said than done. Ashamedly, have been practicing since yesterday. Have gained no progress.

Asked Jae-ha for advice. Laughed at me.

Am now motivated to throw bucket at him.

**Day 13:**

Have succeeded in walking 5 seconds with bucket on head!

Admiration of milestone was brief though. Jae-ha can jump with bucket filled with water, has yet to let a single drop fall.

Admittedly, am impressed.

Must learn water bucket techniques.

**Day 14:**

Am stuck in bed with cold due to excessive failure of water bucket balancing. Captain reprimanded Jae-ha. Watched with amusement.

Jae-ha is now forbidden from giving 'idiotic ways to kill yourself' lessons and is only allowed to influence me by regular conversation. Seemed slightly displaced but quickly recovered saying: "We have much to learn on the journey of life Chef~."

Captain added cooking duty to his punishment.

**Day 14 (The Soup):**

Did not know imbecilic womanizers were only good for being imbecilic womanizers.

Jae-ha forged soup.

Tasted like love child of decomposed corpse and rotten cheese. Am grateful for cooking skills and could care less about bucket balancing.

Will now try to salvage what is left of crew members' souls as Jae-ha made curry.

Will only spare one detail to avoid improper use of torture methods.

It was violet.

Am still shuddering.

**Day 15:**

Jae-ha is banned from kitchen and any mention of the word 'cooking'.

Captain wants me to rest (am still sick) but condition of crew after 'curry incident' is far worse than measly cold.

Made secret healing soup.

Never seen crew members happier.

**Day 16:**

Caught Jae-ha sneaking into kitchen.

Horrified, quickly armed self with broom and drove him out of kitchen. Said he was only in here to get something unrelated to food.

Not taking any chances.

**Day 17:**

Accidentally fainted while cooking today. Doctor said it was from fatigue. Tried to convince him not to tell captain but Jae-ha intervened. Am on my way to hot-springs under doctor's orders and Captain's death glare (scary).

Why idiot is coming is beyond me. (?)

**Day 18:**

Have reached magical healing hot-springs. Encountered Yuki and friends. Said they always come here on weekends.

Jae-ha is ecstatic and spewing nonsense like a second language. Have heard 'taste of heavenly harem' and 'blessed with celestial maidens'.

Do not comprehend why every female in range swoon at said individual's presence.

**Day 18 (after Bath):**

Feel blissful for healthy self. Want to return to ship as soon as possible but dread collecting Jae-ha.

Might just leave him.

**Day 19:**

Back on home-ship. Captain satisfied with condition. Asked where Jae-ha was.

Said nothing.

Surprisingly, let it slide.

**Day 20:**

Am vexed.

Did not understand how one could land on a human being, claiming they didn't see me.

Flying moron.

Idiot is confused why Captain hasn't said anything. Should've ratted him out.

He's looking at me weirdly.

(?)

* * *

A/N: Thank you Marshmellowtime , Illusion of a Storm , Anatolie and Guest-chan for reviewing! It really encourages me to write better when someone likes my stuff and take the time to comment about it. Thanks for everyone who followed/favorited too. If you have an suggestions I'd love to hear them, though this story won't be too long. Probably under 10 chapters, I still hope you enjoy it 'till the end :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 21:**

Went to market today to buy ingredients.

Horrifically, Jee-ha was assigned to accompany me.

Would protest but Captain is scary in the mornings, not that she isn't every other time of day.

On the brighter side (since their is no bright side), have threatened Jee-ha into buying new pillow, he offered his but it is probably defiled too.

**Day 21(after The Fall):**

Almost fell while balancing bags.

Thankfully, Jee-ha caught me.

Unthankfully, molested me in the process. (Grabbed chest instead of arm)

Understand it was accidental but enjoy watching him squirm.

Then he said something on the lines of: "—bigger than I expected."

...

Ditched him after 3rd girl declared undying love for pervert.

**Day 21(after ditching Jee-ha):**

Bumped into Yuki. Hugged me like her long lost daughter. No idea how I survived.

Helped me buy provisions. Did not know the bigger your chest the bigger the discount.

Contemplated uniform change then remembered The Fall.

Contemplation burned to ashes.

A few extra coins are worth my sanity.

Thanked Yuki and now dreading looking for pervert.

**Day 21(looking for Jee-ha):**

One would think finding a flying green-haired man whose pheromones attracted females like moths would be easy to spot.

Not true.

Have given up. Pervert will find me eventually.

**Day 21(Jee-ha is missing):**

Have ventured to sea port, hoping ship will still be there.

Unfortunately, has already sailed.

Where art thou jumping man when we seek thou?

Am desperate.

**Day 21(at Yuki's house):**

Never found idiot, had to visit Yuki at workplace and ask if i could stay with her after explaining circumstances again.

Yuki is mad. Bafflingly, not at me.

**Day 22 (found idiotic pervert):**

Woke up to find Yuki dragging Jae-ha through the door by his ear, reprimanding him. Am amused.

Jae-ha swore he was looking for me but the state of his clothes say otherwise.

**Day 22 (back on ship):**

Home sweet home. (Ship sweet ship?)

Captain asked what took us so long.

Was very moved to pin blame on Jee-ha, but idiot reminded me how all this happened in the first place (Read: The Fall)

Lied to Captain for first time in life.

Feel guilty.

**Day 23:**

Crew are a bunch of idiots who throw party at any given celebration.

This one seems to be for Jae-ha. Not sure why though.

Maybe he unlocked his final form and turned into dragon.

Will lock myself in room until stupidity ends.

**Day 24:**

Am terrified.

Jae-ha visited room yesterday highly intoxicated.

Tried to kick him out but pinned me against wall.

Reminded me of childhood.

Graciously, was able to knock him out before he tried anything.

Cried myself to sleep.

**Day 25:**

Am avoiding idiot.

Not his fault but afraid to cry again. (Hadn't in awhile)

Idiot doesn't seem to notice. Am grateful.

Probably will be OK in week.

**Day 26:**

Overheard crew members say talking helps trauma.

Maybe writing works too.

Age 5, house burned down, parents and brother died, sister raped and murdered by Yan Kumiji's men in front of child eyes.

Detest monsters.

Am only survivor of family, Escaped to neighbor's house. Kind enough to provide for me but soon were planning to marry me off for money. Ran away, was found by traveling priest. He was as ragged looking as me but still gave me food. Will find him one day and cook him the best meal anyone has ever had. Dropped me off at well-known chef's house after finding out efficiency for cooking. Mastered the art and now serve the Pirates. Captain albeit strict is like mother-figure. Am happy now.

Gratefully, feel better.

But still avoiding Jae-ha.

**Day 27:**

Jae-ha seems to have noticed something is off, wishing he doesn't catch on.

**Day 28:**

Went to buy more provisions, and all but refused Jae-ha's company. Captain gave me look but let it go.

Am grateful.

**Day 29:**

Found Journal not in place. Work of a ghost perhaps?

**Day 30:**

Jae-ha cornered me and apologized. Did not understand at first then he explained. He apologized again for reading journal.

Strangely, do not mind much Jae-ha knowing past.

Told him I didn't mind.

Looked at me for several minutes, smiled and said, "Is that why you wrap your chest down?"

Stupid pervert.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the seriousness, needed a bit of a plot jump, - - ", next chapter will definitely be fluffier **


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 31:**

Jae-ha now sits closer than usual when we eat or am I seeing things?

Do not bother either way.

**Day 32:**

Defiantly sitting closer than usual, even closer than yesterday.

Still do not mind.

**Day 33:**

Jae-ha is getting out of hand. (Or knee?)

Is now at touching distance. Will probably smack him if he crosses already crossed line.

**Day 34:**

Jae-ha called my name, turned and found his face half a match stick away from mine.

Was so appalled fell of ship.

Gratefully, took idiot with me.

Now am wet. So is Jae-ha but he seems happy that way. Something about:"—now you can see me dripping with good looks."

Did not laugh at pun(outwardly at least). Glared at him until he had decency to return us to ship.

Am now shivering.

**Day 34(now in dry clothes):**

Made tea. Decided to share with Jae-ha(Do not want him sick).

He was changing when I opened door.

Did not mind, set tea by bedside and left.

Jae-ha looks flabbergasted. (?)

**Day 35:**

Jae-ha asked me if I understood what modesty means.

Walked past him without second glance.

(Of course I know what it means.)

**Day 36:**

Jae-ha is either slacking or bored. The amount of time he spends irking me could be well spent on recruitment.

Told him so, says he enjoys my company.

Do not comprehend how I went from boring monotone chef to enjoyable person to be around who also happens to cook.

Do not agree either way.

Told Jae-ha to stop lollygagging and go find some men in place of his manliness.

Stared at me for minute and said( smiling like idiot) : "So you think I'm manly?"

Ratted him out to Captain for being stupid.

**Day 37:**

Walked past room and backtracked.

Why is Jae-ha trying on my clothes?

Questioned idiot who jumped and hurriedly explained it wasn't like that.

Do not know what 'that' is.

Handed me clothes and walked out room.

His face is pink. Maybe he has a fever?

**Day 38:**

Day off today. Decided to pay Yuki a visit.

Said female is acting suspicious, claims to be busy.

Was about to go back to ship the spotted Yuki and Jae-ha walking out of back.

Decided to follow them.

**Day 38 (_not stalking_):**

Am idiot.

Of course Jae-ha, Yuki have own life outside workplace. It seems they are seeing each other. Have no right to intrude.

Am content; they seem happy.

Strange tinge of pain in heart though. (?)

**Day 38(back on ship):**

Jae-ha is back, looks even happier than usual, most likely work of lover.

Heart is pained? Do not understand why.

**Day 38(in room):**

Not in mood to do anything. Only day off and all ready want to go back to work.

Am I still lacking as human? Going to Captain for advice.

**Day 38(after pep-talk?):**

Captain laughed at me. Said am idiot. Do not understand.

Said that knowing I lack attributes mean I'm human enough for her.

Am touched. Feel better.

Asked Captain if I could make dinner. Refused and ordered me to—:"Enjoy your day off, that's what most people do."

Think am not like most people.

Am happy with that.

**Day 39:**

Jae-ha being overly-suspicious. Think he wants to see lover.

Told him I'd cover for him if he wanted to see Yuki.

Blinked and laughed at me. Said he wasn't dating her.

Am confused.

Said all will be clear tomorrow. (?)

**Day 40:**

Am only person on deck. (?)

Not even Captain in sight.

Decided to make self breakfast.

Was attacked with confetti and paper wrappings.

Why is entire crew in kitche—

_-Happy Birthday Chef! _(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

-_Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday! Congrats!_

_-Congrats Chef! Hope you like the cake! (Though you probably could've made a better one) _

_-Happy birthday and Congratulation! Hope you don't mind us writing in your diary like this. _｡:ﾟ*+;(●´･д･`●);+*ﾟ:｡

\- _Heyo Chef! Happy Birthday! Jae-ha told us it was your birthday today, so we decided to throw you a party! Bring in the sake~! _＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

_-HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHEF! LOVER-BOY JAE-HA SET UP THIS CELEBRATION JUST FOR YOU! BOY WAS SICK WITH WORRY! NOT KNOWING IF YOU'D LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU SHOULD THANK HIM! AGAIN CONGRATS! _ლ(´◉❥◉｀ლ)

_-Happy Birthday Chef, you should really thank Jae-ha after this, it was his idea and all and he even got you a present. Not telling you what it is yet~_

_-Congrats Chef_

_-Happy Birthday from everyone_

_(since all of them are probably wasted by now) _

_-Congrats, Gou._

_-Jae-ha: So how'd you like your party? Are you surprised? Did it make you happy? Are you so moved that you're now head over heels for me? Do you like your new apron? It's so much sexier than your old one. Oh and Yuki gives her congrats. _

_Happy birthday Gou._

**Day 40 (aftermath of party):**

All crew members are either sprawled out on floor or molesting poles. Captain excused herself 10 minutes into the party. (Someone has to be sober in the morning.) Remains of cake and sake bottle are everywhere.

(Found some cake on ship's wheel?)

Despite drunkards and the despair of cleaning tomorrow, enjoyed myself.

Am happy I was remembered for a change.

Searched for Jae-ha, found him (astonishingly) sober though his face was slightly pink. Had following conversation:

Me: Thank you for the party, Jae-ha

Jae-ha: You're gladly welcome but it was the guys that really did everything.

Me: Modesty will get you nowhere.

Jae-ha: ..? What are you implying Chef~? I might have told a few members here and there about your birthday, but I don't remember doing anything else~.

Me: ...and... Thank you for the apron.

Jae-ha: I'm telling you it was all boys' idea, oh well, you're welcome, do I get a special reward then~?

Decided that it was worth it and gave Jae-ha a kiss on cheek.

Blinked like owl at me. His face is redder than before, maybe had more sake then I thought?

Since it is my birth-date, will consume a minuscule amount of sake. Very, very minuscule amount.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderfully amazing feedback and comments, even a simple 'OMG' really makes my day, especially knowing that someones actually likes the story and my writing, ((just in case: don't be afraid to leave a suggestion or comment about something you didn't like or ath, I might not use it (if it's a suggestion i mean) if i can't find a place for it, or i might even switch it around, but I'll always read and consider. Don't be shy (says the semi-shy person when around people she doesn't know ^^')**

**((People who are shy lose many opportunities.)) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 41:**

Woke up with headache worse than horse kicking head.

Never drinking again.

Made hangover soup. Crew was ecstatic.

Crew now treating me differently. (?) Keep patting me on back, giving me thumbs up and whistling.

Asked Jae-ha. Refused to answer me.

(?)

**Day 42:**

Enjoying new conformation of presence, though do not understand the wolf-whistles and reassurances of abilities. Think something must have happened where drunken memory goes blank.

Slightly dreading inquiring as some members of crew have questioned about previous profession, and if it had anything to do with 'making men happy'.

Jae-ha is ignoring me. Ultimately decided to ask Captain

**Day 42 (after discovering horrors of a drunken mind):**

According to Captain (who is proud of me!), had drinking contest with crew members, won (?), then had proceeded on a spree of 'feminine appeal' (shuddering). Jae-ha supposedly pulled me out before disgraceful self assaulted any more male members.

Captain then informed me (brace self) I may or may not have kissed Jae-ha several times while calling him 'my dragon' before fainting. Seems to have pitied me enough to place me in bed.

Now understand Jae-ha's isolation-like tactics.

Must ask for redemption. Will however first throw self off ship to escape shame.

((REDEMPTION!))

**Day 43:**

Jae-ha is still ignoring me. Says he isn't. Obviously is.

Am trying to apologize but he keeps jumping away.

Asked Captain for advice.

Smirked at me. Told me to give him something in place of what I took.

Was momentarily confused then realized.

D̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶v̶o̶l̶t̶i̶n̶g̶.̶

̶W̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶k̶i̶s̶s̶e̶s̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶l̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶J̶a̶e̶-̶h̶a̶

_I assume this is **Day 44**_

_Since you won't listen to a single word I say, maybe writing something you will read later will convince you (and make you stop bowing and hitting your head against the floor)._

_Contrary to your... 'assumptions', I am not using 'isolation-like tactics' to avoid you, I'm merely collecting my thoughts away from distractions. Also, I've been busy being poster boy for enlisting new recruits which might explain all the jumping._

_Do not find you the least bit revolting, actually enjoyed smooching and nickname you bestowed upon me._

_I hope you will continue calling me 'your dragon' in near future ~ (Jae-ha)_

_(I've also crossed out your last entry to prove my point, ((don't find you revolting whatsoever)) )_

**Day 45:**

Have mixed emotions after reading Jae-ha's note. Would normally bash him over head for being stupid yet... feel relieved?

Heart feels like audience of war festival. Sometimes cheering ferociously and other times booing with vengeance.

Think I acquire more advice.

Will visit Yuki tomorrow.

**Day 46:**

Visited Yuki. Explained symptoms. Jumped up and down excitedly like 5 year old. Could almost stand witness to brief wagging of dog tail. (Must have been imagination).

Ordered me to write following:

\- your chest hurts when you think about this person (?)

\- if this person is happy then you are also happy

\- when he smiles you feel like crying (?)

\- you distinguish his voice better than others

-you think this person is respectable in many aspects

\- you want to become this person's strength

Do not understand where this is going. It sound like I am in ...

**Day 47:**

Not true. Not true. Not true.

Do not harbor exaggerated affection for idiot.

Am not in **denial**.

Do not ...

No. My heart is lying. None of those symptoms have anything to do with anything.

No. No. No. No. No. No.

_AM NOT IN DENIAL. _

I think.

**Day 48:**

After sleepless night of thinking about nothing and dragons. Have come to a conclusion that I must be true to self. Am not a liar, much less to self. Have thought very, very thoroughly. Enjoying another's person presence more than usual is nothing to be ashamed about.

I concede.

I... may harbor... minuscule attraction to certain individual.

Am still uncomfortable.

**Day 48 (Yuki's house):**

Went to Yuki's in order to excuse disgraceful actions from two days previous. Was quick to brush it off and asked if I was going to confess.

Have not evolved that far as a human being. Enjoy current standing very, very much.

Will likely bury feelings to avoid the ruin of anything.

**Day 49:**

Was assigned to recruitment duty since Jae-ha is too easily distracted by hormones to do so.

Jae-ha insisted on coming though. Now heading to market district.

Day 49 (gave up on mission and buying resources):

It seems while crew has finally acknowledged presence, the rest of humanity have not.

All recruitment duty is again passed entirely to Jae-ha. Am now restocking materials.

Enjoy everyday job more than usual.

Think it is because of Jae-ha.

Who is not here.

Again.

**Day 49 (switching missions for 3rd time):**

Have no idea how I keep losing Jae-ha.

Have stopped trying to find him as there seems to be a disturbance.

**Day 49 (Godforsaken bastards):**

Yan Kumji's men are trying to pick up women again.

Planned to throw entire bag of provisions on them if Jae-ha and mysterious man had not intervened.

Glad Jae-ha is unhurt.

**Day 50:**

Jae-ha insists we must recruit mysterious man yet keeps jumping ever 5 seconds. Will become nauseous if he does so one more time (he grabs me every. single. time.).

Will bite him if this happens again.

**Day 50: (The Fall Revisited)**

Did not think this would happen again.

Bit Jae-ha when he jumped.

Dropped me.

Dropped me while in mid-flight.

Actually dropped me.

Fell on human (of course). Not only molested but also locked lips with stranger. (lovely, as is my recently acquired sarcastic humor)

Coincidentally, human is the same mysterious man from before.

Mysterious man's name seems to be Hak.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who just caught up with the anime timeline? ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, your reviews were truly wonderful and really make it worth it. Thank you for all the notes and suggestions, I might PM some of you now that I think about.**

**Anyway, any guess where I got those heart symptoms from?**

** Farane: Thank you for all your reviews! I can't message you since you're a guest but I really appreciate all the thoughts and comments you had, hope you enjoyed this! (Though I'm kind of surprised, was their really a lot of misspelled words even with spell check and me reading it a million times? I'll be more careful ^^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 50 (Jae-ha):**

Jae-ha pulled me off Hak, who actually apologizes when accidentally molesting a female unlike Jae-ha.

Jae-ha seems to be irritated. Think he's being a bit too touchy-feely with me. Am going to smack him if he pulls me to his side again.

Though, am enjoying this a little.

Just a little.

Maybe Jae-ha is jealous. Maybe he likes me back.

Do not want this train of thought to continue but I seem to really enjoy his presence.

Hak seems interesting.

**Day 50 (Attacked Yan Kumji's ship):**

Jae-ha disguised himself as a lookout and we were able to stop yet another one of tyrant lord's shipments.

Am proud of crew. Watching burning fire on water gives me unshakeable hope that we will defeat the tyrant.

Jae-ha being stupid again. Seems to be a masochist through and through as he enjoyed Captain stepping on him.

Overheard something about more dragons.

Could they be, god-forbid, Jae-ha's lost siblings?

Shutter at the thought of more Jae-hae-like beings

**Day 51:**

After the 'eventful' yesterday, all but refused to continue recruitment mission. Jae-ha can handle himself.

On other hand we are getting closer and closer to Yan Kumji. May the day come where his body decays at the bottom of the sea.

Though now I have to buy provisions.

Again.

Should've gone with Jae-ha.

**Day 51 (...):**

Never thought it was possible for a bottm to fit perfectly in a pot.

Stared at Jae-ha with pity.

Then someone took pot and Jae-ha.

Gave up on humanity (and Jae-ha).

**Day 51(on ship):**

Jae-ha came back unscathed. Is being melodramatic because I left without helping him, saying: "I'm so beautiful some people feel the need to trap me in a cage and keep me to themselves, and yet Chef just left me in their clutches~!"

Told him it was his fault his butt was big enough to get trapped in a pot.

He blinked and looked away, claiming girls shouldn't say the word 'butt' and some other incomprehensible sentence I didn't bother listening too.

His face is pink though. Did I embarrass him?

**Day 52:**

Hak came to our ship with his companions.

Have no idea how after meeting Jae-ha, he hasn't left the country yet.

His companions are strange but interestingly strong.

One of them is wearing a ridiculous mask. Tried to remove it but he covered his face after he did.

He (his name is Shin-Ah?) is supposedly shy.

There's another one with white hair. Most beautiful man I've ever seen in entirety of life. His name is Gija.

Have strong urge to marry him off. (?)

There's a short one who says he's a genius pretty boy who can do anything from treating the wounded to cooking.

Will test his cooking skills later.

And then... there's a red-haired girl. Captain is going to give Senjusou Test to see whether or not she can help crew.

Am worried.

But girl reminds me of fire burning at sea. Fire that shines just perfectly in the blush of dawn.

Think she can do it.

**Day 52 (Results):**

Yona was able to do it. Crew has already excepted her as one of their own.

Am mildly jealous of the time difference it took for both of us to do so. But at same time, have also acknowledged Yona as part of crew.

Jae-ha seems to be slightly shaken but otherwise ok.

Made sure to make soup for both him and Yona.

Yoon (pretty boy) helped. Have tested his cooking skills while Yona took senjosou test.

Would happily marry him if heart had not already imprinted on Jae-ha.

Speaking of Jae-ha, thanked me for soup with some extravagant words about women.

Also gave him change of clothes. Don't want him sick.

He looked at me strangely again and then embraced me.

Heart pounded faster than war drum but let Jae-ha express need for physical contact. (His face was very pale after Yona's test after all)

Would have let him continue if his hand had not slipped to touch my bottom.

Nearly threw him off cliff. Will find way to rid self of stupid feelings as Jae-ha does not deserve them.

Heart is stupid.

**Day 53:**

Have discovered that Gija and Shin-Ah are dragons mentioned earlier.

Am relived they have no familial relationship with Jae-ha as can barely handle one.

Gija is funny and precious. Also terrified of insects.

Have resorted to kill insects while he quivered behind me in fear.

Made me feel like older sister. Do not want train of thought to linger but can't help it when he tramples at the sight of crab leg or when he starts to pout when drinking.

Would, without thought, take arrow for him any day.

Seems to be very innocent and riled easily. Think it is cute.

Told him and he flustered.

Would happily take arrow for him.

**Day 54:**

Found Shin-Ah staring listlessly at sunrise from ship. Watched it with him. He is very silent and monosyllabic but I am too (or was).

Asked him why he was wearing mask. Explained to me with as little words as possible. (Will not write it down for privacy's sake)

Then his squirrel nuzzled my leg and I was taken.

Shin-Ah may be quiet but he says what is necessary and when is it necessary.

Like that about him.

**Day 55:**

Went to market today. Was accompanied by Hak. (?) Says he needs weapons but immediately stopped me when I headed to the light-red district to get Yuki.

He said something about me and droopy-eyes being the same. (Droopy-eyes must be Jae-ha)

Finally asked him about his relationship with Yona. Told me they were childhood friends.

Did not believe the friend part for a moment. Friends don't lick honey off their other friends' hands.

Hak seems embarrassed I saw that but quickly let it go when I said : "at least Jae-ha didn't see it."

There are many things Jae-ha is better off not knowing and both Hak and I agree on that.

Until Hak asked about my relationship with Jae-ha.

Tried desperately to fade into nearest wall to escape but the cynical smirk Hak wore said I wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Reluctantly told Hak about feelings for Jae-ha. He gave a thumbs up and wished me good luck despite stating he didn't understand what I loved about the droopy-eyed bastard.

Would like to know that too.

**Day 56:**

Yona tried to help out in kitchen today. She is bad but not as bad as Jae-ha (still have nightmares about that).

Taught her how to skin potatoes. Looked so grateful that she had learned something new and gave me a-thousand-suns smile.

Do not really know how to react as am not used to girls like Yona.

She seems to be getting closer with Captain. Am surprisingly ok with that. Captain deserves to talk with someone more girly (or with someone's that's not me).

And Yona does too.

Captain accidentally read previous entry over shoulder and told me to stop being stupid and how much I was like a daughter to her. And how Yona could be my sister.

Will be forever grateful for joining crew with Captain.

**Day 57:**

Went to buy clothes today. Jae-ha came with me since he's the only one with a sense of fashion on ship.

Haven't really spent time with him in past few days, especially after butt-touching incident. Appreciate the time I do spend with him.

Wish we had more time, or for time to just stop.

After fall of Yan Kumji, will likely not see Jae-ha again according to conversation between Captain and Yona. Am pained. Have contemplated professing feelings before that happens, which is why I'm buying clothes today with Jae-ha.

He of course chose the most revealing get-up at first but in the end we bought simple light blue yukata.

"When in doubt, simplicity is the way to go." He had said. Can only look at him wistfully now.

Have decided. Told Jae-ha that tomorrow I want to tell him something important. He was slightly confused but then smirked and said, "Are you finally going to proclaim your love for me, Chef?"

I could only smile.

Jae-ha looked more confused.

**Day 58:**

Went to Yuki's house today and told her I would confess today. She jumped with joy and complied when I asked her to help me with cosmetics.

Wore the yukata Jae-ha picked out.

Thanked Yuki. She squeezed my hands and reassured me about my appearance and conviction.

Thanked her again. She was s wonderful human being.

On my way, a man stopped me and asked if I was looking for work.

Am not but he is very suspicious so I decided to say that I was looking. Maybe he knew something about the human trafficking.

He led me to a enclosed room and a building and asked me to wait a moment while he fetched his master.

Hope this will not take long. Have to meet up with

**Day 59:**

Have been kidnapped my Yan Kumji's men.

Can barely see while writing this (probably shouldn't be but am afraid my phobia will trigger if I don't)

Have calculated by the amount of woman trapped with me, this seems to have been going on for a while.

S̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶.̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶S̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶

No, must think happy thoughts. Jae-ha, think Jae-ha.

T̶h̶e̶y̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶e̶n̶t̶s̶

No, Jae-ha, Jae-ha

O̶r̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶s̶e̶ ̶r̶a̶p̶

NO, will get over this. Will come out of this unscathed. Jae-ha Jae-ha.

**Day 60:**

No. No. No. No. No.

This can't be happening. I can't have been, no

I'm scared. I'm scared.

Jae-ha,,, where is Jae-ha?

I need him.

Save me , Jae-ha

SAVE ME

* * *

**A/N: This is late I know, Sorry! Couldn't find time to update! I hope you liked this chapter, a lot of things happened like A LOT! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I really mean it , I hope this chapter was up to your expectations! On a slightly sadder sentimental note, this story will likely end next chapter (or the one after that but most like next), Thank you for accompanying on this amazing ride, it was a real nice, new and different experience, hope the next chapter will be amazing~! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 61:**

Have calmed down slightly. Realized that there are girls here who have been here for longer than I have and are less panicky than I am.

Will be alright. Have to calm down. This is not déjà-vu. _That_ will not happen again.

Jae-ha will save me.

I hope.

**Day 62:**

Scared. Very scared.

Have been here for 4 days. Hoped kidnapping would give them the lead they were missing.

Hurry up, Jae-ha.

Hurry up please.

**Day 62: (Eavesdropping)**

For once in life, am glad for lack of presence.

The soldiers who come in here don't pick on me (wish I had strength to stop them) and have been able to write in diary without getting caught.

Have also been listening to door for any info on pirates.

Have only heard: "—we'll be sailing out the day after tomorrow."

No.

This is bad. Very bad.

Hurry up Jae-ha. HURRY UP.

**Day 62 (Yan Kumji):**

Have had the worst experience of seeing Yan Kumji's face.

Thought I would be afraid but all I felt was anger. Red hot boiling anger.

Do not have time for fear, Gou.

The bastard said he liked women who trembled in fear.

Refuse to be what he likes.

Do not have time for fear. Crew will come.

And so will Jae-ha.

**Day 63:**

Never thought 5 days of imprisonment would be stepping stone to rid self of phobia. Never thought Yan Kumji, _Yan Kumji_, would be the one to break chains of past.

Guess even enemies have their benefits.

Will confess to Jae-ha as soon as freedom is secured. Don't care if he's leaving or if he's a dragon or even if he doesn't like me back. I love him and that's all that matters.

Learned you regret more what you don't do than what you do do.

**Day 63 (Yona):**

Yona and Yun have come!

Was so relieved hugged Yona. She seemed surprised but smiled even more than I did.

Filled me in on plan. It's very idiotic but might work.

Reprimanded both of them for doing something so dangerous.

Then Yona said: "But we couldn't leave you by yourself Gou, at least now you're with us."

Wonder if this is what it would feel like if sister was still alive. (Am not tearing up.)

Yun also added when I asked him about Jae-ha: "He pretended it didn't bother as much as he let on but, since I'm a genius pretty boy and all, I could tell he was really worried. He kept on making mistakes you know? Like yesterday he put on the Thunder Beast's clothes instead of his."

Am touched more than I should be. Am afraid to swoon but think it is worth it.

(And mental image of Jae-ha with an open-buttoned shirt should not be this appealing in my mind.)

**Day 63 (Bastard):**

Yan Kumji came to give his 'merchandise' one last look. The bastard kicked Yun and threw Yona.

Would like to kill him myself but traces of phobia still hold me.

Yona is amazing. Even with her sprained ankle her resolve continues to crackle like growing fire.

She will be a great queen one day. (Though it's supposed to be a secret).

**Day 64:**

The bastard's men loaded us onto a boat today.

Yona and Yun managed to cut their binds and start their plan.

Stayed behind. Wanted to help but know phobia might backlash even with new resolve.

Hugged both Yona and Yun and told them to be careful.

They both smiled and told me to leave it to them.

They can do it.

Will pray for their success.

**Day 64 (Curses):**

Yan Kumji figured out the crew was coming. He sent two men here to the hold. They're staring directly at

**Day 64 (WiLl NoT gIvE iN tO pHoBiA) [1]**

WiLl NoT gIvE iN tO pHoBiA.

wIlL nOt GiVe In To PhObIa.

WiLl NoT gIvE iN tO pHoBiA

JaEhA cAn SaVe Me, He WiLl!

EvEn If YaN kUmJi ToOk Me As a HoStAgE oN a BoAt FiElDs AwAy FrOm tHe BaTtLe.

**Day 64 (Jae-ha): [2]**

Jae-ha is woun(DeD).

Paddled as fast as I (CoU)ld and managed to (PuL)l him on boat.

Yan Ku(MjI) hit him with (ArR)ow.

Ripped (PaR)t of yukata and (tie)d wo(UnD). Blood has stop(PeD).

(CaN)'t stop cry(InG).

Am reli(VeD.)

Not fa(TaL). Am (ReL)ieved.

Jae-ha's w(IpI)ng my tears away and ruffling my (HaI)r but he can't h(ElP) but smile.

Yan Kumji (HaS) fallen!

Going b(AcK) to ship to celebrate victory.

**Day 65:**

Celebration of Yan Kumji's downfall has began.

Helped treat the wounded. Was suffocated by weeping Yuki. Said she was so worried. Wiped her tears and confirmed my well being.

She then asked me if I had been able to confess to Jae-ha.

Told her no. She groaned.

Smiled and informed her I would once the celebration is over.

She seemed surprised. Something about how different I am from the time we first met.

Very nostalgic.

Remembered the first time I interacted with Jae-ha.

Can only smile now.

**Day 65 (Gija):**

Rescued drunk Gija from female claws. Kept spouting nonsense about Thunder Beast and dragons and other things. His cheeks are pink from alcohol.

Very, very cute.

**Day 65 (Hak):**

Was almost egged on by Hak to participate in drinking contest with him. Said he could probably beat a girl who can't even confess. Told him for someone who doesn't have the balls to do it either, he's talking very big.

He scowled and ruined my hair.

Was planning to retaliate but he ruffled my hair again and wished me luck.

Am smiling a lot today.

**Day 65 (Conviction):**

Witnessed endearing moment between Jae-ha and crew members. Heart lurched when reminded Jae-ha was leaving.

Took in as much air as possible and told Jae-ha I'd like to speak with him.

Said he needed to talk to me too.

**Day 65 (Confession):**

Walked to abandoned green cliff with Jae-ha. Didn't say anything entire way. Neither did Jae-ha.

Stopped before edge and took long deep breath.

Said exactly this:

"Jae-ha, I love you. I have for a very very long time now. I'm sad that you're leaving. This is very very embarrassing. I will now proceed to run away."

Stupid stupid self.

But didn't even get past running away part before he kissed me.

Jae-ha kissed me.

Repetition: Jae-ha, stupid green dragon idiot jumping pirate kissed me, person writing diary.

Am still stupefied.

He said that kiss was for saving him.

And then he kissed me again and said it was for covering for him.

And then again and said it was for making him tea.

And again and again and again and he gave a reason to all of them.

And then the last one, the longest one, the most passionate one; he said it represented his feelings for me. He said that he returned my feelings.

Jae-ha loves me.

Embraced him and cried with joy after that.

**Day 66:**

Went to tell Yuki what happened.

Swear she was happier than me. Even wept more than I did. Saying how I was all grown up and leaving the nest. (?)

Also told her was going to spend entire day with Jae-ha.

She rocketed to her home and grabbed me along.

Hope I survive.

**Day 66 (Date):**

Yuki dressed me up in floral pink yukata, did my hair into bun and applied cosmetics in less than quarter hour.

Am impressed.

Jae-ha looked jaw-slacked when he saw me.

Told him to stop looking at me like an escaped prisoner among armed soldiers.

He sighed happily though and said I would have been more beautiful than a singing maiden in the moonlight if I hadn't opened my mouth.

Am both irritated and blushing.

Jae-ha is still Jae-ha after all.

**Day 66 (Hand):**

Ate fancy ramen and walked around market.

Kept staring at Jae-ha's hand.

Want to hold it.

Ignored alarms going off in head and grabbed it.

He seemed slightly taken aback but intertwined our fingers.

His face is gaining color. It looks like he's embarrassed.

Am very very satisfied.

**Day 66 (Stupid stupid Hak):**

Passed by Hak.

He stared at me then Jae-ha then our hands. He gave us the most creepiest, evil, stomach-retching smirk ever and walked away.

Want to die.

Jae-ha vowed revenge.

**Day 66 (Jae-ha is scary):**

Went to Hak's camp-sight. Spotted Yona. Jae-ha made the most evil face I've ever seen. (Worse than Hak!)

He told Yona Hak was hurt and drowning in the male's bath.

She ran off.

Gave Jae-ha a look.

He only smiled innocently.

**Day 66 (Stars):**

Spent rest of day with Jae-ha. When night came we laid next to each other on grass and watched stars.

Jae-ha told me a little about the stars but dozed off mid-sentence.

Am writing this while he's sleeping.

He's most likely still exhausted from long battle and injury.

Patted his hair while he slept.

He.. will leave in 3 days.

Don't know what I'll do after that.

**Day 67:**

Moving out of ship today.

Gave cooking supplies and provisions to Yun and other people in need.

Other belongings are few in number, all fit in small bag.

Will likely live with Captain or Yuki until I decide what to do.

Jae-ha is leaving in 2 days.

So are Hak and Yona and Yun and Gija and Shin-Ah.

Will miss them all. Hak the least and Jae-ha the most.

Am sa

**Day 67 (Idiot):**

Hak stole my diary while I was writing. Managed to get it back.

Think he read a few entries.

He looked at me for a very long time and said: "Why don't you just come with us?"

Never really thought of that.

They are planning to take back kingdom though. Will probably only hold them back. Never want Jae-ha to get injuries because of me again.

Never.

Thanked Hak for his kindness. He ruined my hair again and slapped me on the back.

Told me: "Great job on snatching the droopy eyed bastard."

Never snatched him though. It was he who snatched me in the beginning.

**Day 67 (Farewell Party):**

It's the last night the crew sleep on the ship. They're all drinking and holding back tears.

Jae-ha, as usual, is being a sadistic snob and keeps playing his stupid instrument that makes everyone sleep.

Am getting the worst of it since I'm sitting next to him.

Jae-ha is doing it on purpose so I fall asleep and he can do whatever he wants with me which is why I'm fighting back.

But am really sleepy.

Maybe I'll just use his shoulder as pillow.

**Day 68:**

Knew shoulder pillow was bad idea.

Woke up on bed with Jae-ha sleeping on chest.

Can't breathe. So heavy.

However if I kick him off will have to live through his wining all morning.

Can not handle that.

Am going back to sleep.

**Day 68 (Too much touching):**

Now know reason why I'm up so early.

Jae-ha is even more touchy-feely when asleep than when awake.

Somehow maneuvered out of bed.

Want to make breakfast for everyone.

**Day 68 (After Breakfast):**

Crew members very sentimental about last breakfast made by me.

A few tears also fell from my eyes.

It's finally time for them to leave the ship.

Captain wished them all happy lives away from pirates and killing.

Guess there are times when even grown men can't help but cry.

**Day 68 (Yona):**

Spent girly time with Yuki and Yona.

Talked food, clothes, boys. Still have no idea where Yona and Hak stand relationship-wise.

Yona doesn't seem to know either.

Yuki told us about one of the pirates she's been hitting it off with.

Am really happy she has someone who will fill her days with melancholic happiness.

Now can also get the revenge for all the times she teased me too.

**Day 68 (Getting bolder and bolder by the minute):**

Jae-ha jumped in somewhere while we were talking and whisked me away.

Reprimanded him for not letting me enjoy time with friends.

He tutted and responded by saying I could have girl time whenever I want but time for my lover was sacred and only worked at certain times.

Kissed him to stop his stupid lecture.

He shut up very fast, mumbled incoherently and pulled me into an embrace.

He then proceeded to jump from building to building.

Want to kill him.

**Day 68 (Cliff):**

Jae-ha finally stopped jumping when we reached the cliff I confessed on 3 days ago.

Already feel the nostalgia. Have urge to vomit rainbows. (?)

Jae-ha stood silently for a long time and then said: "Come with me."

Am confused.

He explained that if he left (he's still pretending he's not going but everyone knows he is), he wants me to come with him.

After very long moment told him I never want to get in the way like I did with the Yan Kumji incident and no I couldn't go with him.

Jae-ha actually got angry. Said it was his mistake, not my fault, how could I even think that, and a lot of nonsense I didn't believe one word of.

It was my fault Jae-ha got a scar.

Jae-ha asked again: "Come with me Gou."

And I said no.

**Day 69:**

Jae-ha hasn't talked to me since yesterday.

Guess our relationship is over, however short-lived.

Today is his last day. Maybe it's good for him that he doesn't have to go through saying goodbye to me.

Don't think I could go through it either.

They're all leaving in the morning. Am going to say goodbye to them.

**Day 69 (Goodbyes):**

Embraced Yona as soon as I spotted her. Wished her luck in retaking her kingdom.

She seemed ready to sob but left before she could shed any tears.

Nodded at Shin-Ah and gave him my goodbyes. He nodded back.

Managed to steal hug from Gija. He was pink and fidgety about it but coped and slightly squeezed with one hand.

Will miss him greatly.

Hugged Yun and told him if I ever saw him again I would challenge him to cooking contest. He smiled and said he'd never lose.

Will miss him too.

Waved at Hak from safe distance and attempted to escape slowly but he caught and dragged me to market.

**Day 69 (Hak sure can talk):**

Hak walked me through the town trying to convince me I should go with them.

But I can't. I just can't.

He stated at me for a good long minute then tripped me.

He said, "You're really stupid sometimes you know?"

Didn't want to hear that. Didn't really need more arrows to pierce heart.

But then he continued, "You just have to make sure your strong enough to stand next to him next time and don't get in his way."

Can I do that? Stand next to him not in front of him?

Hak banged my head very hard (still feel pain) and called me an idiot again.

He left after that and said, "See you tomorrow Gou."

Hak is very different from normal people but I like that about him.

**Day 70:**

Today is the day they leave.

Still haven't talked to Jae-ha, still haven't made a decision.

Don't know what I should do with diary either.

Going to talk to Captain.

**Day 70 (Captain is truly most amazing person I know):**

Captain sighed and smacked me after I relayed my story. She said she'd never heard of anybody so stupid in her life.

She told me it was my decision and my life. That I should chose for myself . She said that people you truly care for are few and you should hold onto them with everything you have. She smirked and patted my head and said it was time for me to see the world. Time to see it with Jae-ha. She also said there was nothing left for me here. Nothing left for me to do.

Tried to say something but think she is right.

Will I ever find anyone like Jae-ha?

Will I ever love anyone like I love Jae-ha?

Is there anything left for me to do here?

Why won't I leave?

Told Captain that I was scared.

She smiled after that. She ruffled my hair and said: "Everything you fear the most has already happened to you, why don't you let everything you wish for happen instead?"

Now understand what Hak and Captain were talking about.

Am writing this while running now.

Hope I can catch up to them.

Day 70 (Jae-ha):

Jae-ha was standing at town gate.

He seemed surprise to see me but perked up greatly.

Was he maybe waiting for me?

Embraced him, told him I was sorry, and told him I never want to leave his side again.

That, of course, got to his head, "How could anyone leave someone as handsome as me alone?" He said.

Let him go this time. Kissed him and said I was sorry.

He hugged me tightly.

Then he asked for another apology.

Told him not to get ahead of himself.

He pouted.

**Day 70 (Last Entry):**

Had to go back to secure belongings. Finally, a pro to Jae-ha's powers.

Dropped by Yuki's and said goodbye. Still feel the aches from her hug.

Went back to Captain's and apologized for abrupt leave. She didn't seem to mind.

Am leaving diary with Captain. Have become human enough for me.

Don't need it anymore and want to give something to Captain she can remember me by.

She said she would read it to children.

Do not think that is appropriate.

Captain ordered Jae-ha and me to take care of each other.

Assured her I would. Jae-ha wrapped arm around waist and said he'd take very good care of me.

Kissed me very very passionately in front of Captain.

Very very blush-inducing.

Not appropriate for children whatsoever.

This diary was property of Gou, who really wasn't either a pirate or chef.

But a girl.

_W̶h̶o̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶i̶d̶e̶a̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ o̶r̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶s̶e̶ ̶e̶n̶t̶r̶i̶e̶s̶?̶ ̶S̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶o̶p̶e̶n̶-̶b̶u̶t̶t̶o̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶w̶o̶o̶n̶~̶?̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶e̶r̶f̶e̶c̶t̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶d̶u̶c̶e̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶c̶h̶e̶f̶~̶!̶!̶ ̶_

J̶a̶e̶-̶h̶a̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶p̶i̶d̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶7̶0̶ ̶d̶a̶y̶s̶,̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶g̶a̶i̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶i̶n̶g̶l̶e̶ ̶b̶r̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶c̶e̶l̶l̶.̶

_T̶o̶u̶c̶h̶e̶~̶!̶_

**Stupid children.**

* * *

**[1]: Here Gou is tied up with rope, so her writing is all over the place.**

**[2]: Here she's crying so some of her tears messed up the words.**

**I can not begin to explain how sorry I am I took this long to update. Especially with that cliffhanger. I'm so, so sorry. A bunch of real life things popped up and on top of that I wasn't sure how to write out a lot of scenes but I like the way it turned out. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited. Like every day someone would follow and I'd just remember and I finally got it out. This is the first time I actually finish a fanfiction and a story. I'm really happy with it and I hoped you all liked it as well. I'm planning to write some more stuff in a little bit though it probably won't be Akastuki no Yona. This was a really nice and amazing experience and I'm really so happy and thankful for everyone who joined the ride. I hope you all write your own story we can enjoy too.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


End file.
